You Will Never Be Him (Chapter 1)
by TimeLordLullaby
Summary: The Doctor left in the Tardis. Forever. Rose is shielded off in her paralel universe. Feeling betrayed. Like nothing matters. She is feeling so angry. Angry that she's left behind. Angry that the man she loved left her with his clone. Rose is not a sidekick who does whatever she's told. What we didn't see in the Bad Wolf bay that day


Rose stared at the emptiness that she had in front of her. Just a few seconds ago, there it stood the familiar blue box that she had come to love with the man that beside him no one stood a chance. But now they were gone. For good. Never to return again.

He had left her. Once again their paths had separated. But this time it was by choice. Rose felt her heart fill with anger. Anger that she never thought she would experience. Anger against him. Disappointment. She had gone through all this trouble to go back to him and he had just gone and left her? Did he think if he just left her with a...doppelganger she would be satisfied? That was all she was to him? That was...that was not just heartbreaking, it was betrayal. Rose felt a stabbing pain in her throat as a sob climbed its way through and came out quite loudly. She tried to hide it. She was not the girl she used to be. She would not break down.

"Rose?" the man besides her whispered loud enough so that she could hear him over the unexpectedly bitter sound of the waves hitting the sound.

She turned her head and looked him in the eye. He looked the same. Exactly the same. His great hair sticking up, trembling slightly in the wind, his slim body, his suit and his huge puppy dog eyes. She gazed right into those kind chocolate brown eyes. She didn't know what to think. He was the same gorgeous man as always but he wasn't the Doctor, was he? The Doctor was only one, he was unique and he wasn't him. She drowned another sob and walked hastily towards her mum who was waiting impatiently a few feet away with her arms crossed.

Jackie was clearly irritated by everything at the moment, especially the annoying Norwegian beach that apparently the doctor fancied so much. But it took her only a glance to see that her daughter's heart had been torn apart in two for the third time since she met the doctor.

"Sweetie?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't wanna talk mum, let's just go. Call for a cab or something, I don't care, just get me out of 'ere" Rose snapped.

"I think you're forgetting someone" Jackie noted and looked at the doctor, -or the doctor's clone, whatever he was-. He was just standing there. He looked like a puppy in a dog store that wouldn't get picked.

"Just leave him" Rose said while taking a deep breath.

"But you love..."

"**NO!** I don't love him!" Rose shouted. She made sure she shouting loud enough so the fake doctor could hear her, all the way across the beach. "I don't love him. I love the Doctor"

His voice echoed in the wind.

"I am the doctor"

"No you are **not**" Rose yelled while tears were running down her cheeks. She marched aggressively towards him. "You are **not** the Doctor. You are just a copy. You will never **ever** be him. No matter how hard you try you will **never **be the doctor. You'll always be just...just an accident. Yeah, that's all you are, an accident, nothing more"

It was his fault. His fault. If he hadn't distracted her she might have had the chance to persuade the Doctor to take her with him. It was his fault. He shouldn't even exist. She run at him and literally threw herself at him. She started hitting his chest in desperation and in tears while mattering" Bring him back, bring him back..."

The doctor let her hit him while he looked at her, trying to hold his integrity. She collapsed after a few seconds and dag her face on his jacket, crying, with her fists still pressuring him on his sides. Slowly, the doctor put his arms around her. Oh how he had missed hugging her.

"Rose...Rose Tyler, it's ok..." he whispered in her ear.

"No..." she said, barely audible as she had her face pressed against him. She sobbed weakly.

"It never is..."


End file.
